Supernatural Birthday Bash!
by Niknakz93
Summary: Just a little story I wrote to celebrate my upcoming birthday! Similar to Seraph Eyes in style... and lots and lots of laughs! Hey- Arlena's in it too! Have a read and have a laugh! Reviews loved! LAST CHAP NOW UP!
1. Badaboomba!

Nicola sighed, walking back from school. The weather was crappy- rain as per usual.

_Good ol' Britain_ she thought darkly as the first drops fell onto her cheek. She sighed and got out her spotty umbrella- only to find it broken.

She shoved it angrily back into her bag.

Finally, her house appeared over the hill. _Home sweet home _she thought grimly, pulling out her house key and slipping inside.

Some seventeen year old birthday this was turning out to be (!)

Elsewhere, it was another birthday- Lyra Agates seventeenth too.

She lay on her bed; staring at the ceiling- she was bored. Her dad had been all for a party, but she just couldn't be bothered.

Her older sister Carmen thought she was going mad turning down a party. And Gabriel agreed, his eyes wide. 'Maybe you've caught _"Lucifer disease?"' _he asked his daughter in mock horror and concern.

Lyra had just rolled her eyes, a slight smile upon her mouth.

Gabriel had tried everything to persuade her to have a party... but nothing worked.

He sat on the sofa next to Sarah, his brown furrowed. Sarah sniggered. 'You look like you've swallowed a lemon.'

Gabriel didn't reply- he'd just seen a photo on the mantelpiece. He grinned as the idea struck him like the thought of Lucifer turning gay.

He stood up, and then picked up the photo, grinning again.

'Oh were having this party.' He just said, placing it back down. Sarah frowned, about to ask how, but he vanished.

Sarah got up and looked at the photo too- it was a picture of Lyra, Carmen... and two other girls.

Sarah's eyes widened- Nicola and Arlena, Lyra's friends from school. Although; Nicola had moved to Britain the year before, and was still currently living there.

It was her seventeenth birthday today too.

Sarah groaned, then turned around... and nearly choked in shock.

'Lucifer you freaking dick! Stop popping up like that!' she growled at him.

He was worse than Castiel sometimes in the _"personal space"_ department.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. 'Huma-'

'Don't you _dare_ start dissing!' Sarah growled, narrowing her eyes at him. Lucifer gave up, and then sat down as Lynn appeared.

'Where's Lyra?' she asked with a frown, holding a bright blue wrapped present. Sarah sighed. 'Upstairs.'

Lynn vanished.

'Lyra!' she squealed, flinging herself on her cousin. Lyra rolled her eyes. 'Hey Lynny.' Then she grinned. Lyra was just about to speak, when an angry voice rose from beneath the floor.

The pair frowned. 'Who's that?' Lynn asked curiously, her emerald eyes sparkling.

'Oh come on! Were having a party!' The pair heard Gabriel say in annoyance. Then they stuck their heads around the door-

And felt their eyes widen.

'Nic!' Lyra yelled happily, running over to her friend, Lynn close behind and hugging her. Then she let her go. 'Happy birthday!' Lyra squealed.

Gabriel sat next to his brother, fingers in his ears.

'Are humans always this enthusiastic?' Lucifer asked him gruffly, screwing up his nose at the noise.

Gabriel nodded. 'It's a girl thing.' Lucifer groaned.

Then Nicola turned to him, a grin upon her face, golden brown eyes glinting, and a smirk upon her face.

'Well hello Lucy!' she grinned, flinging her arms around him- Lucifer scowled at his brother, who was rolling in silent laughter.

The Nicola turned to him, her grin turning to a scowl. 'I'm not hugging you. You freaking pervert.'

Gabriel smirked. 'And?' Nicola shook her head, her long dark brown hair fanning out behind her. She scowled. 'Was it you who freaking dragged me from my dinner?'

Gabriel bit his lip. 'It's only eleven in the morning.' Nicola scowled. 'Its freaking six in the evening in Britain you freak! Time zones remember?' Gabe smirked. 'Ah- you'll get over it.'

Gabriel ducked as she went to hit him.

'Now Nic- you don't want to be doing anything you regret-'

Nicola smirked- this was going to be a great party when she put the plans she had into effect- with the help of her best friends Lyra and Lynn.

She's never met Carmen- so that was something to look forward too.

Lyra and Lynn sat down on either sides of Lucifer, Sarah on the single sofa. 'Is Arlena coming?' Lynn asked Lyra. She looked at her dad.

'Probably.' She smiled.

Nicola gave up on the argument and walked over to the sofa. 'Shift.' She told Lucifer, who just scowled.

'No.'

Nicola smirked, sensing an opportune moment to embarrass him. 'Ok then-' she grinned, sitting on his lap, making him scowl even more.

'Gonna shift now?' She asked sweetly, turning to see his contorted face. Lucifer vanished to the other side of the room, making Nicola sit down with a plop.

Everyone roared in laughter as Lucifer folded his arms, scowling as per usual.

'This is one of the reasons humans shouldn't exist.' He grumbled. Nicola smirked.

'Oh get a life Lucy.'

His scowl deepened.

The birthday bash began- minus one person... for now!

**Ok! Not technically an update Seraph style- but it's a birthday special!:D Its my birthday on the 8****th****- same as Lyra's, so viola! Joint bash! Besides- theres a few things I'd like to say/do to them if I did meet them... so expect them to come up lmao! There pretty funny too! Part two up soon! Woop! My good friend Arlena's in the next chapter! Thanks for the stories I've already had as an early bday present- I loved them! Thanks! X Nic**


	2. The devil wears a paper hat!

Lucifer was sat on the sofa next to his daughter, who had her feet on his lap. Despite all his complaints- she didn't shift.

Nicola and Lyra had gone with Gabriel to go get someone- someone called Arlena.

'Ahh!' Nicola yelled as they touched down in a park.

There was another yell- of both surprise and exultation.

'Nic! Ly!' Arlena yelled happily, running over and throwing herself at them.

Gabriel pouted. 'Oi! What about me?'

Arlena let her best friends go, then turned to Gabriel with a scowl upon her face. 'Oh.' She just said, folding her arms. Gabriel growled.

'What is it with chicks these days? Their such killjoys!'

Nicola grinned, then walked up to him. 'Girl's don't just magically find themselves attracted to you, ya know?'

Gabriel grinned. 'Yes they do love.'

Nicola rolled her eyes- he'd never changed... and it was very unlikely he ever would.

He rolled his own eyes, and then snapped his fingers- making them all vanish.

'_Lucy- freaking- Lou!' _

Lucifer's head snapped up as Arlena caught sight of him. His eyes widened- the girl never left him alone when they met... she stuck to him like superglue.

He groaned. 'Arlena.' He noted, face screwing up. She pouted. 'Hey-! Listen up you devil freak; you're gonna have to put up with it.'

He just scowled. Gabriel sniggered behind his brother. Lucifer turned and gave him the "death stare" Gabriel bit his lip and shut up.

Arlena went behind Lucifer and hugged him. Lyra saw his face freeze as she did so in mid death stare. When she let him go, he just said, not turning to her.

'Don't ever do that again.'

Arlena rolled her eyes. 'Theres plenty more where that came from.'

Lyra giggled- so did Nicola.

Sure- Nic did like her dad; she liked a guy with a sense of humour, seeing as she hardly ever shut up laughing herself. She was famous at school for it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lyra glanced at it. 'Oh! It must be Carmen...' she ran over to the door and opened it.

To Nicola and Arlena, who'd never met her, she was tall with long dark brown hair and her father's eyes. She frowned at them. 'Oh- whose this?' she asked, closing the door behind her.

Nicola grinned. 'I'm Nicola, and this is Arlena.'

Carmen's eyes widened- she obviously knew who they were.

'Oh! The England girl?' she asked Nicola, who nodded. 'Yup.'

She grinned. 'Any hotties over there?' Nicola sighed. 'Depends- most are just dicks for brains-' she nodded at Gabriel. 'Much like your father.' Gabriel pouted. 'Stop picking on me! It's mean!'

Nicola stuck her tongue out.

Lynn sighed, getting her feet of her own dad.

'Are we having this party or not?' she demanded, folding her arms in defiance.

The others nodded, then Gabriel snapped his fingers whilst walking behind his brother- there was a bright pink paper party hat in his hands now... which he stuck on his brothers blondy brown hair.

Lucifer immediately tried to snatch it off- but Gabriel had fixed it there, making it impossible for anyone, other than himself, remove it.

He scowled and folded his arms.

Family sucked sometimes...

**Well Arlena-? You got your fill of Lucy lmao! **

**Part two of 3 or 4 of my birthday special... 7 days! Ohmygabe! Cant freaking wait! Next chapter will be up soon! X Nic**


	3. Out with a bang

Finally, the party got started.

Nicola and Carmen were in the kitchen talking... about boys of course. They got on like a house on fire.

Lucifer was sat on the sofa, Lynn and Arlena talking animatedly. Suddenly, Adena smacked Lucifer in the face, making him jolt back.

'Oi!' he growled, turning on her. Lynn pouted. 'Oh come on Dad! That didn't hurt!' Adena smirked. 'Yeah! Whats the big bad devil afraid off? Not his looks I hope. Because you fail there.'

Lucifer scowled, got up and walked off.

Freaking kids...

Lyra was on the hill, the music was getting to her head a little.

'Alright kiddo?' Gabe said, appearing next to her. She nodded. 'Yup- just got a headache at the mo.' Gabe nodded. 'Okie'dokie- I'm off to stalk your friends.'

he vanished, making Lyra titter.

He was such a perv.

Meanwhile, Nicola had gone for a walk around the area- it had been a while since she'd been in America.

'Hey-!'

Nicola turned, frowning.

She didn't recognize that voice.

'Who are you?' she frowned as the guy came into view- he was tall, with sandy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. He grinned. 'I'm Jasper.'

She frowned. 'Do you know Lyra or someone?' he laughed. 'I'm her brother duh!'

Nicola frowned. 'How come I've never heard of you then?' Jasper shrugged. 'Didn't think I could come- crappy stuff going on.'

She just stared. 'Oh.' Then nodded inside. 'You coming?' jasper's eyes followed her gaze.

'Umm... ok.'

Lucifer, Arlena and Lynn stared at Jasper as he came in. 'Who the hell are you?' Lynn frowned.

Lyra rolled her eyes. 'He's my brother.'

Arlena laughed, and then turned to Gabriel. 'Just can't keep your p-'

'Oh shut up!' he just cut in, scowling and folding his arms.

Everyone laughed... well, except Lucifer.

He was just disgusted, but couldn't say anything because he had Lynn.

The party continued long into the night.

Finally, the cakes were bought out. But there was a slight mishap.

When Nicola and Lyra blew out their candles, someone pushed their heads forwards into the cake, making them gasp and turn around.

They both glared at Gabriel, who just shrugged innocently at Lucifer, who scowled.

The laughter continued.

Nicola and Arlena decided to play a trick on Carmen.

'Oh Car-? Your dad mentioned that you like Dean Winchester? You know- the dick?'

Carmen scowled. 'Hey-! That's for me to know! Not you two!' she smirked. 'Besides- I'm surprised you don't have the hots for my brother.'

The girls scowled, then looked over at Jasper, who was poking Lynn, annoying her.

Like father, like son...

Jasper grinned and came over to the pair. (Carmen had vanished in an instant) 'Well hello girls.' He grinned, and then made glasses of Baileys. 'Can I offer you drinks?'

Nicola raised an eyebrow. 'Get lost dick!'

Jasper pouted. 'N'aww! Come on!'

Arlena rolled her eyes and walked off. Nicola turned to Jasper with a sigh.

'Look mate- going around flirting like your dads not gonna get you anywhere.' She told him, arms folded.

He rolled his eyes. 'Jeez! You girls are soo hard to pick up nowadays!'

Nicola smirked, then turned away.

As midnight came, Lynn and Lucifer left. Well, giving the girls massive hugs first.

So now it was just Nicola, Arlena, Carmen, Lyra, Jasper and Gabriel.

Gabriel, of course, just had to try his luck... which resulted with a kick in the shins from Nicola.

Which served him right- cheeky little bugger.

At three in the morning, all the girls were asleep on the sofa, they'd eaten way to much cake and sweets.

Gabriel and Jasper were sitting on the floor, playing poker, in which Gabriel was losing... much to his frustration.

Stupid freaking kids! Then he realized something-

He was sounding a little like Lucy-Lou.

In the end, Jasper won, making Gabriel burn all the cards in frustration.

The next morning, Nicola yawned- she was staying in the spare room. There was two beds, so Arlena was on the other.

'_Good morning sleepyhead.'_

Nicola yelled in shock, jumping away from Jasper, who was in the other side.

'You asshole! I hate you!' Nicola yelled, throwing a pillow at him. Arlena had woken up too, and was staring at the pair with a smirk.

'You know Nic- hate is a very passionate emotion.'

Arlena's grin widened as she turned to her, eyes narrowed.

After the "Edward Cullen" incident, the girls had gone downstairs, Jasper in hot pursuit.

Great (!)

When it was time for the weird and extremely strange family to part ways, Arlena went first. Then it was Nicola's turn.

Jasper, of course, just had to volunteer to take her back.

Double great (!)

After all the hugs were done, she turned to Gabriel with a frown. 'I'm not hugging you... pervert.'

Gabe pouted. 'Break my heart why don't ya?'

Nic scowled. 'Fine! A quick one.'

Gabriel grinned, then hugged her. She faked throwing up behind his back, making Carmen and the others laugh.

Then Jasper smirked and snapped his fingers- everything vanished, and then she was back.

In crappy old England.

Nicola turned to Jasper. 'Now get!' she said, making shoo signs with her hands.

Jasper grinned. 'I'll be back.'

He vanished.

Nic sighed and sat down on the sofa, switching the TV on.

BBC3

Now that was more like it.

But on the downside, the incredible birthday bash was over.

**Well people... the birthday bash really starts tomorrow:D cant wait! Thanks so much to the people who wrote me fics^_^ lovely and sweet! So yup- no updates tomorrow. I have a date with a great big chocolate cake!:D Thanks all! X Nicola**


End file.
